Broken Soul
by Freyja
Summary: Krad point view about his Satoshi-sama. Yaoi. Just read
1. Default Chapter

**Broken Soul**

**Revised**

Author: Freyja

Rating: PG-13 (I guess)

Disclaimer: I tried to bribe Sugisaki sensei, begged, and cried...and still, she won't

hand over Satoshi and Krad to me...

Warning: Really horrible grammar (I will be so very happy if someone willing to

repair this fic and make this more readable), yaoi (nothing explicit),

angst.

Pairing: Krad/ Satoshi (Maybe Dark/ Satoshi, if I make the next chapter)

**Prolog**

He is pretty.

Even when he cries.

No, no, especially when he cries.

"Nee...Satoshi-sama...," I whispered, suddenly appearing behind his fragile

form. I could feel his fear and hatred towards me and it made me satisfied

becauase I like it when he only thinks about me. Not to my nemesis. Nor the Niwa

boy.

He just frowned and asked calmly, "What do you want?" Always tried to be calm

huh? Well, that's what I expected from you. Such a cute boy, you tried so hard

so that no one will ever see your weakness, will never see how fragile you are.

What did that do for you?

"I just want you to forget everything about him, Satoshi-sama, and think only

about me," I told him quietly and smirked as my Satoshi-sama flinched. Leaning

closer, I rubbed our cheeks together. His body tensed but he didn't say

anything. Pleased, I kissed him lightly, affectionately, and my fingers played

with those soft blue curls.

"Stop it!" he demanded as he harshly turned his head.

"Why, Satoshi-sama?" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. He tried

to push me away, but, of course, I won't let him go.

"Just...stop it...I'm so tired," he clenced his jaws and desperately tried to

block the tears now freely falling onto his cheeks.

"Now...now....reaching your limit already, my dear?"

I hugged him tightly, "Saa..I don't understand Satoshi-sama, how could you so

sad and tired when we're just about to start?" I played with his shirt's button

lazily. His body trembled. "Why are you so afraid of me? Did I hurt you that

badly? Well, possibly yes, but it's not like I care. As long you are mine..."

I was nipping at his neck when suddenly he jerked, desperately trying to push me

away from him. "STOP IT!! I HATE YOU!!! Why don't you kill me? I don't want to

live anymore....Please, just let me go!!!". His form went limp and he fell to

his knees as he begun to sob.

I looked at him, amused. He never broke down like this. He cried and sobbed,

yes, but he never begged. Not even once. He had too much pride to do that, don't

you think so? Slowly I pulled him closer and soothed him.

"I will never kill you, Satoshi-sama. Do you forget? For me, you are

everything," I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. He leaned closer and

answered weakly, "I'm so tired Krad...," tears fell freely from his sky blue

eyes that I adored so much.

I kissed his forehead lovingly. "I'm afraid I can't let you go, my dear. I love

you and I swear I will never let anyone or anything take you from me." I hugged

him as I whispered in his ear, "I will destroy them."

He didn't react. He just cried softly, like a child crying in its mother's arms.

So fragile, so beautiful. I wonder, if the Niwa boy see the-oh-so-cool-inspector

[is inspector really the word you want? I would think of Satoshi more as a

police officer] in this condition, what would he do?

Then again, of course he would try his best to comfort my Satoshi-sama, wouldn't

he? He is such a good boy, so trustfull, so kind, and so cheerfull. The

qualities that made my Satoshi-sama fall for him, and make me want to turn him

into ashes. What irony. After all, we're in the same body, aren't we?

After a while, Satoshi-sama stilled. His tears dried on his cheeks and I kissed

them lovingly. He didn't make any attempt to push me away again. Instead, he

merely closed his eyes and let me do whatever I wanted to do to him. He knew

that he couldn't do anything to stop me. What a poor little boy. I smiled softly

and took him to our bed.

Even when I hovered above him and nipped at his neck, he still didn't resist. He

kept still and shut his eyes tightly. I kissed him passionately and crushed his

little body with my weight. And still, he didn't do anything.

Yet I knew that he was trying to avoid me. He wishes so badly that everything

that has happened up until now has just been a dream. And that someday, oh,

someday, he will wake up and he will free from me. From everything. And then he

could live the life he desperately wished for, the life of a normal child.

I smiled. How could you wish for something like that, when you had everything

that "normal" child can only dream of? Intelligance, money, power, and even a

pretty face. You are so cute, how could you want to throw that away? Because of

me? Is it because of me that your life is so miserable? Do you wish that much

that someday I will dissapear from your sight?

"But, Satoshi-sama..." He opened his eyes, looked at me curiously but wary. I

smiled gently and pressed our forehead together. "It doesn't matter. Even

everything we've gone through together until now is just a dream."

You looked surprised. Do you still not understand that I know everything about

you? "It doesn't matter. Because even so....," I kissed him lovingly, "I will

never let you go." Tears leaked down his pale face.

"Because you are my everything, Satoshi-sama..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Soul**

**Revised**

Author : Freyja

Rating : PG-13 (I guess)

Disclaimer: I tried to bribe Sugisaki-sensei, begged, and cried...and still, she

won't hand over Satoshi and Krad to me...

Warning: Shounen ai

Pairing : Krad/ Satoshi (Maybe Dark/ Satoshi, or Daisuke/ Satoshi?) I don't know

what's going on with this fic. --

Dedicated to : My veryyy sweet and patient beta, French-Fille.....

/Conversations between Dark and Daisuke or Dark/

**Chapter One**

Daisuke's POV

/Nee...Dark. Don't you think that Satoshi-kun has been acting strangely lately?/

I asked my other half, the infamous thief, as I looked at my blue haired

classmate. The boy wasn't aware that I was observing him at the moment.

/Really? How so?/ Dark sounded bored. But then he looked at Satoshi.

I frowned, and tried to describe, /Umm, he's....silent?/

I winced as Dark laughed loudly inside my head. He could be such a pain in the

ass sometimes. Finally Dark's laughter subsided and he tried to talk, /Oh,

dear, sweet Daisuke, I BARELY see him talk more than 2 sentences a day! If he's

more silent than usual, he'll be transforming into a statue any minute now!/ He

laughed his ass off again.

Feeling insulted, I pouted. /Even so, I still think he's acting strange!/ I

went back to watching our debate's topic. Satoshi looked at the sky (or maybe

the birds) through the classroom window. Obviously, he wasn't paying any

attention to our teacher or the rest of his surroundings. There was definitely

something wrong; if Satoshi was like his usual self, he would have never let his

guard down.

I shrugged, directing my focus towards class and the teacher. Unlike Satoshi,

the teacher wouldn't let me off the hook so easily if he found out I didn't hear

his explanation. I kept trying to concentrate, but I couldn't. /Lately, he

been looking like he doesn't want to catch us again. Don?t you remember at our

last encounter.../

Dark smirked. /Ahh...Dai-chan, I never know you had such deep feelings for

him?/ I felt my cheeks burn.

"DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" I shouted at him loudly. I HATE it when he teases me!

"Is there something wrong with my explanation, Niwa-kun?" the teacher, Mr.

Hayasaki, said pointedly, looking rather angry at being interrupted. Oops, big

mistake. /Dark, I'll make sure you pay for this!/

I answered shyly, "Err... I'm so sorry Sensei. I just....umm....remembered

something..." All my classmates, except Satoshi, laughed at me. I was sure as

hell that my face was as red as tomato.

"Stop day-dreaming Niwa!" Saehara shouted between laughs. I glared at him,

to no avail. I think I have to take glaring course from Satoshi; his glare

never failed to make his opponent quiet. Well, with the exception of Dark, but

he doesn't really count.

"KIDS! QUIET, PLEASE!" Mr. Hayasaki slammed his hands onto his desk, making the

whole class snap back to attention. "Now, Niwa-kun, since you apparently can do

these problems better than I can, you may do the exercises from page 121 to page

146. They will be due tomorrow morning. Do you understand me, Niwa-kun?"

I felt my jaw drop. Twenty-five pages of algebra and I had to finish it in just

ONE DAY? He had to be kidding! But the teacher looked at me sternly, leaving me

no other alternative.

"Well, Niwa-kun?" His face was grim as he looked at me.

"Yes, sir," I managed to answer weakly. Riku threw me a sympathetic look. I

attempted to smile back. Feeling lousy, I slumped in my chair.

/Don't be so gloomy, kid!/ Dark laughed.

/This is all your fault!/ I pointed out angrily. He only laughed louder. He was

such a pain in the ass! I sighed and tried to understand the exercises I had to

do tonight. I don't think I'll have enough time to finish it, let alone to

sleep.

Suddenly Dark spoke, /By the way, you had a point there, about the brat. I

thought that something was wrong with him, too./ My attention snapped back to

him. /He's not just acting strange, but he looked a little peaky, and somewhat

pale?/

I became more worried. If Dark even noticed I'm just afraid something really bad

happened to Satoshi. /So if we're right,/ I frowned, /is it possible that

something bad happened to him?/

/Maybe Krad pushed him too hard. Looks like the kid's already reached his

limit. If that bastard keeps pushing him like that, I'm afraid Satoshi won't be

able to bear it/ Dark explained bitterly.

/ What could Krad have done? It's not possible that Krad could've hurt Satoshi,

is it?/ I asked Dark. I was becoming agitated, and very, very worried about him.

/If only I knew something wrong earlier?/ Dark sighed. /I don't really know

what happened between Krad and the Hikari clan; but from what I know, no Hikari,

except for the first one that called for him, ever liked having Krad around.

You've already seen that Krad is a cruel, unforgiving bastard. He has no mercy,

not even towards the Hikaris. He almost drove one of them crazy. But I've got

no idea what's between him and Satoshi./

I felt so sorry for Satoshi. I shook my head. /How sad, if only they would

respect one another?/ I closed my book. /I wonder how Satoshi can keep so calm

and be so composed all the time as if none of this stuff happens to him./

/If you are a Hikari, being calm and patient are your best attributes. If not,

you'll end up like that. Totally crazy. Well, that, or you commit suicide.

Which do you prefer, Daisuke?/ I shuddered, avoiding his question.

/But if only we could do something to help him?/ I stole a glance at Satoshi.

He was still looking outside; unaware of his observation. Which only made me

more worried.

/I wonder about that, too. But, Daisuke, I heard Emiko has something planned.

It's something of the Hikari's property again, I bet/ Dark informed me with an

unseen grin. I couldn't help but groan. Any time, any day, any night would be

alright, but just not tonight.../ I could hear Dark's smirk as he left with,

/Well, have a good day then?/

Sometimes I REALLY want to kick his ass.

"I'm home," I announced, warily opening the front door. Lucky for me, Mom

didn't set any 'welcome home' traps today. This meaning I could actually reach

my room to do algebra safely.

"Wait, Dai-chan!" Mom called from the kitchen. Something smelled good, and very

sweet. My favorite chocolate cake, I guess. Suddenly I felt hungry, and I

walked into the kitchen, feeling somewhat contented in spite of my awful day.

"You called me, Mom?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out a big chocolate

chocolate chip cake from the oven, placing it on the table.

"Can I have a piece?" I inquired after she had finished slicing the cake in

eight. She smiled sweetly, "Of course, this cake made especially for you,

sweetheart!" Happily, I took one, sat, and began to chew on it.

"It's delicious! Your cakes are always the best!" I exclaimed. She smiled her

sweet smile again.

"Eat more, Dai-chan, you'll need a lot of energy to steal the 'Medal of

Happiness' tonight."

I choked on my piece of cake. Mom patted my back and handed me a glass of

water, which I downed quickly. Feeling a bit better, I asked her, "So you made

this cake to bribe me?"

"Ahh, you are so mean Dai-chan! How could you think that your own mother would

do something like that!?" Two streams of tears fell down on her face, as she

pleaded with me. "I just want to make you happy, so you won't refuse or

grumble if I ask you to steal it!"

"That is what we called a bribe," I grumbled quietly. I tried to argue with

her, feeling hopeless already. "But mom, I have so very much homework to do

tonight! And I have so many exercises thanks to YOU, Dark!"

Dark sighed dramatically. /Why me?/ he whined /I'm devastated that you hate me

so, Dai-chan. Oh, the pain! My heart hurts.../

"But Daiiii-chaaannnn, the announcement has already send! You can't do anything

BUT steal it!" Emiko pleaded.

Ugh, once Mom made her decision absolutely no one or nothing could change her

mind. I slumped on my chair, "Well, I guess it can?t be helped then?"

Mom hugged me tightly. "Oh, I knew you'd do it! You're the best son in the

whole world!"

I grinned. It was so easy to please Mom. "Then, can I have another piece of

cake?"

"You can eat all the cake if you want," she answered cheerfully. I took my

second slice of the cake, and thought about my algebra homework as I munched on

it.

"Now, what should I do about my algebra homework? Mr. Hayasaki will kill me if

I don't do it," I complained.

"Don't worry Dai-chan, Mommy will write you a note, so you won't have to go to

school tomorrow," Mom winked at me. I blinked, hardly understanding what she

was saying.

"But I can't skip school! I'll miss so many lecture notes, and..."

Mom shook her finger in front in front of my face. "Don't worry, skipping one

day of school won't make you fail an exam."

I shrugged. "Well, if I can't finish my homework, I'll skip class tomorrow

then?"

/ You're just making excuses so you can sleep in tomorrow,/ Dark leered.

/Say what you want. You're the source of this problem!/ I tried to ignore him.

Mom sat down on the chair in front of me. "Daisuke-chan, tonight you must be

very careful. This one might be hard to steal." She began to speak quietly in a

low voice, and her tone was suddenly very serious. "This case will be very hard

to pull off. And it will be dangerous."

I nodded vigorously. "Don't worry. Dark has never failed before."

/Ah, I am your problem, but at the very least you praise me! I've always waited

to hear you say that!/ Dark pointed out, gloating.

/Don't be so arrogant, Dark. It was to make her feel better./

"I know the two of you have always been able to scrape by, honey, but this case

is different. The 'Medal of Happiness' is an item that steals all of your

feelings if you wear it," she cautioned. "You'll never feel sad, lonely, or

angry; but you will never be able to be happy or feel love, either."

I flinched in disgust. "What kind of thing is that? Why would some want to

make something that dangerous? The Hikari clan always makes such dangerous

things. I don't know why the would ever want to make them, much less USE them!"

"Well, no one knows what the Hikaris think when they make such things," she

answered bitterly. "But there's more, Daisuke-chan," she added. Her voice was

dead serious. "Now, I'm very worried that the last Hikari will do anything to

protect this one."

"The last Hikari? Do you mean Satoshi? I'm so confused."

"Yes, Satoshi-kun might do anything to protect this object," she continued,

smiled sadly, "Because this medallion was made by his mother for his birthday."

For a while I couldn't say anything. After a while, Dark added, /A present for

his fifth birthday, actually. The first and last birthday gift he ever received

from his true father./

"Then, I can't steal it! How can I steal something this precious to Satoshi!?

It's not just something from the Hikari family, it's just Satoshi's!"

"You have to do it. Reconsider, Dai-chan. What if Satoshi was to wear this

thing and lose all of his emotions to it? Or what if this dangerous medal were

to fall into other people's hands?" Mom pointed out. She was right, of course,

but still...

/She's right, Daisuke, we have to take it. We can't let something that

dangerous exist. At the very least, we should keep it here,/ Dark interjected,

interrupting my thought.

They were right. I have to do it, even it means that Satoshi will hate me. I

Don't want him to keep that medallion.

_If you are a Hikari, being calm and patient are your best attributes. If not,_

_you'll end up like that. Totally crazy. Well, that, or you commit suicide._

Now that Dark explained all those things Krad did to the Hikari clan, I'm

worried about stupid stuff. But, really, it's not so stupid. I'm afraid

Satoshi will decide to hurt himself, or maybe wear this medal in order to 'run

away' from Krad. I don't want those things to happen. I have to take that

medal, and I have to take it tonight.

I stood and smiled, "Of course, you're right, Mom. I'm going to go prepare."

To Be Continued?

Grinned sheepishly ehehe...it's almost 1 year since I posted the first chapter...Sorryyyy!!! I admit I'm a lazy ass ; I'll try to write the next chapters as soon as possible tough, since I already knew how the next chapters will going on...the problems is my absolutely poor english and my addication to Deviantart ;p I made a D.N.Angel fanart too (which I dedicated for my beloved beta, French-Fille....). If you want to take a look, visit me on 

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
